


I’m Only a Muse

by MedicateMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: He outs Klaus to the public, Incest, Klaus just experiments with Ben, Might be a little character studyish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reggie looks down on it, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald POV, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe
Summary: Some men just want to watch the world burn. While Reginald might not have been one of these men he won’t lie and say he hasn’t occasionally enjoyed the thought. So it’s no wonder that outing his homosexual child left a satisfying taste in his mouth...
Relationships: (background), Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 19





	I’m Only a Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not profound while writing Reggie so try to keep your expectations low. I just wanted to write something centered around him and wanted more practice on his characterization.
> 
> Guess you can say this was inspired by a kink meme prompt but it’s been on my list of things to write for awhile. It doesn’t matter either way. This is just a prologue because it butters my biscuits.

Reginald hadn't meant to interfere with the children's private lives. If one could truly call what little time they were allowed private times. Thirty minutes on Saturday and even that seems like an abundance not appropriate. For they never seemed to appreciate it, nor did they truly seem to want it with how much they misbehaved on other days but alas he didn't want to void them of any socialization so he kept it as is.

Thirty minutes to get all the socialization they could ever desire just as a psychology book he read once recommended.

Nonetheless on the night of April Fifth which he wrote messily in his journal. He had witnessed something he didn't want to see and heard something he had no desire to hear. Now, this, of course, is the act of Four egging his brother, Six into a kiss. The action itself was no more sexual than a flower blowing in the breeze but that means little. 

The simple nature of the event proves there is more to work on here than he had planned for. Perhaps he hadn't provided enough education, perhaps his children feel starved of attention, nonetheless, they should not go seeking it from each other.

First, it was One and Three and now it's spread like mass hysteria. If he doesn't address this issue soon all of his soldiers will be encumbered with the chemical reaction known as love.

This will surely halt the process of saving the world.

Reginald adjusts his monocle and tightens his tie before grabbing his cane. He walks through the hall with a straight posture and keeps his head up. Today The Umbrella Academy has an interview...and it'd be a wonderful place to remind his soldiers to stay more carefully in line.


End file.
